


Things Are Not Right In My World

by Flerkin_Marvelous



Series: Infinity and Beyond [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Anelle - Freeform, Character Death, F/M, Groot - Freeform, Mar-vell - Freeform, Mind Rape, Monica Rambeau - Freeform, Romance, Supreme Intelligence - Freeform, Talos - Freeform, Violence, rocket - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 02:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20074717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flerkin_Marvelous/pseuds/Flerkin_Marvelous
Summary: The Skrulls have infiltrated Earth, so Earth has reached out to Hala for assistance. The Supreme Intelligence has dispatched Yon-Rogg and his team to assist as requested by Fury much to Carols disdain.





	Things Are Not Right In My World

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. Now hindsight I should not have watched Endgame again. My ears pricked up when the Ancient one mentioned alternate time lines because of the stones being removed and my brain started going into overdrive. So I'm like, lets update our Fic shall we? and my brain is like, Nah. how bout this? (sigh) and it didn't help seeing that Marvel are doing a What if? series also. Now I have so many versions of stories running around my head they need to be written. So here's the first one.

Yon-Rogg had literally just stepped into his apartment and was about to get out of his uniform when the all too familiar alarm rang out. He stopped dead in his tracks, he had submitted his report and to the best of his knowledge it was concise and to the point. He started to panic as he wracked his brain, did he and his team do something wrong? Had he forgotten to enter something into the report? No. He knew his report was precise and a true account of the mission and started to relax. He was exhausted and desperately wanted a shower but he knew better than to keep the Supremor waiting. 

”Welcome Yon-Rogg. We have received an unusual request from C-53.”Yon-Rogg’s ears pricked up. C-53? Vers’ home world? ”They would like to perform a joint operation, as the human Fury put it. It seems that they have a little Skrull problem.”Yon-Rogg couldn’t help but laugh. ”Let me guess. They have infiltrated C-53 and have started to upset the balance of order?” he smirked. Oh how he would kill to see Vers’ face right now. 

”You will get your wish Yon-Rogg.”the Intelligence smiled as they read his thoughts, ” Your team will be working with C-53’s Avengers and I do believe our very own Vers is a member of that particular team”Yon-Rogg looked at his version of Vers whom was wearing the same grin as him as she explained the upcoming mission, even the Supreme Intelligence could see the irony in the situation. ”But in all seriousness though, If we can get this group of Terran’s on side it would be beneficial to us in ending this war once and for all.”and in all fairness even he could see that was true. ”You will leave at first light and report to Director Fury as soon as you arrive, He said and I quote,_ Park at the back of the building or you’ll freak out the locals, _end quote. All though from what our spies have told us the, Terran’s are not that surprised by anything these days. You will treat him as you would any other commanding officer but you will still report to us regularly is that understood”

It was strange that the Intelligence was giving a Terran any sort of authority over a Starforce team and it made him bristle. ”I am not to be commanding my own team?”he questioned. Surely the Terran’s were not to take control completely? ”You misunderstand Yon-Rogg. The chain of command has not altered per se. You will treat Director Fury as you would General Bel-Dann and if you decide that any of his orders are not viable or non supportive of life you will not follow them.”Yon-Rogg nodded in agreement. This was certainly going to be interesting. 

* * *

”I’m sorry, we’re doing what now?”Carol looked at Fury and started laughing. When she noticed that everyone at the conference table was looking at her with sympathy on their faces she realised that this was not a joke and Fury was deadly serious. ”OH HELL NO! There is no way in hell I am working with that lying bastard” and promptly left the room without another word. 

”Well that went well”Hawkeye grinned. He did love a good drama. ”Excuse me people. I have feathers to unruffle”Fury sighed as he went after Carol. Why couldn’t life actually be simple for a change? 

”So, does anyone know anything about this Yon-Rogg?” Tony was unnerved. Carol was the most rational woman he knew and yet the way she just reacted was very irrational. 

”Well we always thought the Kree a ruthless and warring nation. The stories we used to hear on Asguard were spine tingling. They were portrayed as a people that gave you an option to join them or die basically and we very nearly went and wiped them out. Thor explained. When he noticed everyone one was listening and were genuinely interested he continued. ”We were on our way to their home world Hala to do just that but for some reason we wound up scouting a planet where we were told trolls were terrorising the populous and well, we got trolled.

”It was absolute carnage”Loki interjected, ”Ahh, they were good times were they not brother?”he asked with a melancholy smile and a sigh. 

Thor sighed himself and looked at his brother as if he had grown two heads. He worried about him sometimes. Well, most of the time actually, ”Um. Yes. Quite. Well as I was saying, we got trolled and it was touch and go for a while but then this Starforce unit showed up and they were like,_ get away from them troll _and there was lots of gunfire and the hand to hand combat was perfection. Anyway, after they handed the trolls’ arse to him they were all,_ come back to Hala with us, we’ll fix you up,_ and we were like alright we don’t mind if we do, because we were curious and had never been to Hala and we were going there anyway, not that we were going to tell them that, but, wonderful place you’d love it. Anyway, they fixed us up, gave us food and drink and Yon-Rogg himself took us home on the Helion. It’s a wonderful little ship, very fast and a dream to handle. But yes, they really are not as bad as Carol says. I think maybe there has been some meddling with her mind by the Skrulls. Did she not say they captured her and freed her from the Kree? There is something not quite right there as I do not believe that she would have needed to be saved” Thor stated as he finished his story. 

Tony raised an eyebrow as he listened to Thor’s story and was amazed that apparently Asguardian’s didn’t need to breathe while talking ”Do we know anything about that mind miner thing that the Skrulls have?”He was intrigued by the devise. It could prove useful if they could get their hands on it. ”Not really. We just know from what Carol has said that they can route out your memories and visibly watch them as it’s being done” Monica explained. The thought made Tony shudder. ” So basically she was mind raped?” he was absolutely horrified. Maybe this machine wasn’t such a good idea after all he thought. Poor Carol. 

* * *

”Now Carol, you know if there was any other way I’d take it. But we need the Kree to assist here. They’re the only ones that know the Skrulls intimately” Carol started to pace back and fore while clasping both hands in her hair. ”You’re coming unglued kid, even you gotta see that. Sit down. That’s an order” Fury kept his cool even though Carols hands started to glow in temper. ”I said, that’s an order Captain” he repeated, and gave an inward sigh of relief as she powered down. ”Now, tell me everything you remember from that day on Mar-Vells cruiser. Even if it seems trivial, I wanna know about it."

Carol was confused, ”Why? You were there” she asked and groaned when she saw him look at her as if to say humour me. She huffed ”Ok. Science guy retrofitted our plane so that we could travel to the cruiser. We took the Flerkin because it unnerved Talos and you found humour in that for some reason. We had a look around; there were kids stuff like toys and a pinball machine. Oh, and a Happy days lunch box that we put the Tesseract in. Talos called out and the Skrull refugees came out of hiding. We were in the middle of a conversation when Yon-Rogg and the team showed up and he asked me what I had done to my uniform, and then he deactivated my powers through my inhibitor. Um, oh yeah then I dove at him and he caught me in his gravitational gauntlet and knocked me out. When I came to I was locked in the S.I. and they were trying to get me back on side. We fought, I broke free. Um, then you and Talos managed to get the refugees on our plane and took them to Earth, but Yon-Rogg managed to shoot Talos just before you escaped. Then Minn-Erva took after you and Maria took her out. Then Yon-Rogg tried to take you down too, but I shot him down. Oh yes, then Ronan and his cronies showed up so I destroyed one of his ships and he retreated. Then I flew back down to Earth and had it out with Yon-Rogg and sent him home with a message that I was going to end the War and the Lies. I think that’s about everything.” she explained taking a long deep breath after prattling off her memory of what took place that day. 

”Yeah, well. Ya see. That never happened. What did happen was Talos had hold of Monica and threatened to kill her if we didn’t assist. Science guy did retrofit the plane that much is true. He inputted the vectors that you gave him and we found Mar-Vell’s cruiser. The Skrulls put us into the brig as soon as we stepped foot on the ship. Then your Yon-Rogg turned up with the team and saved us. Yes, he did shoot Talos, but that was because he shot and killed Maria and was about to kill me. He saved my life Carol. Then we located you and found you in that infernal mind scrambling machine. He obviously did a number on you kid.” Fury got up out of his seat and went over to Carol who was on the verge of another meltdown. 

”But I spoke to Maria this morning” she told him as the tears started to fall. Yon-Rogg and the rest of team were in the hallway listening to the conversation. They were all were prepared to rip into Vers as soon as they saw her for her betrayal, but on hearing what she believed was the true order of events all of them just looked at one another sorrowfully. They all felt pain for their friend and colleague. Yon-Rogg motioned to the team to stay put and entered Fury’s office. 

”She was a Skrull Vers. I can assure you Maria is dead. She died saving Fury’s life” he told her softly. Carol was startled at the sound of his voice; she jumped up out of her seat with her hands on fire. ”Stand down Carol” Fury ordered. She was visibly shaking and frightened. Yon-Rogg couldn’t help himself he walked over to her and took her into his arms, speaking softly and reassuringly to her. Fury looked on as the Kree interacted with Carol and was amazed when she started to calm down and started to hug Yon-Rogg back. The guy really did know what he was doing

”We didn’t fight?” 

”No Carol. We did not fight” Yon-Rogg told her as he held her close while stroking her hair. 

”But you were going to shoot me when we first met. I shot the drive?” 

”That is true.” he admitted and felt her tense in his arms, ”But you need to understand. I thought you were working with Mar-Vell whom I can assure you was most definitely a traitor to not just the Kree but all innocent life, she was working with Thanos. The drive was being created for him. I didn’t know at that time that she had embedded herself in the Terran Air Force” Yon-Rogg explained while continuing to stroke her hair as it seemed to be helping to keep her calm.

”You kidnapped me and took me to Hala” Yon-Rogg could feel her starting to tremble again and held her just that little bit tighter. 

”You have to understand Vers. I didn’t know you personally. I didn’t know where you lived and I knew your homeland would never be able to save your life. I made the choice to take you home to Hala and in order to save your life I had to transfuse you. I took it upon myself to train you and make you a better version of yourself. To be your friend and when you knocked on my door with flashes of memories that haunted your dreams I tried to help. Not that I helped that much. In fact you helped me more than I helped you. You gave me something I never had before. You gave me the gift of a true family” he nuzzled her hair as he explained himself, he had wanted to hold her like this for so long and he was relishing in the feeling. Oh, how he had missed her. 

Vers let out a shaky breath as she started to calm down properly, ”You helped more than you know Yon.” she smiled through her tears and nuzzled into him as much as was possible as he was wearing his armour. ”Can we continue this conversation in private a little later? There is so much I want to say and it is a conversation that should be held in private.” he asked and smiled when he looked at her. Even with a tear soaked face she was stunningly beautiful he thought. 

”That sounds like a plan Commander” she smiled back. She hadn’t realised just how much she had missed this man. ”Now. What I’m going to suggest is going to make every fibre of your being scream, but you know that I would never harm you in any way don’t you?” he asked her in a gentle but authorative tone of voice which actually impressed Fury. You need to attach to the Intelligence” Yon-Rogg watched as sheer terror washed over her face. ”Vers. The Intelligence is not the enemy. You need to keep telling yourself that. I meant what I said, I would never put you in harm’s way and if I ever thought you were in danger I would put an end to it immediately. But first before you speak with the Supremor there are some people out there in the hallway that would like to say hello. Oh and Vers, remember they’re your friends and the memories you hold at this moment in time are incorrect ok?” he had heard about her memories of Minn-Erva and didn’t want his favourite sniper to end up as part of the interior decorating. 

”OK.” as Yon-Rogg was talking to Carol Fury summoned the Starforce team into his office as he did so Yon-Rogg released Carol from his embrace and turned her to face the team. 

”Hi Vers” Minn-Erva practically sang as she scooped Carol into a bear hug. Carol hugged her back thinking that maybe Minn-Erva was a Skrull. Was she ever this friendly? Wasn’t she dead? Ah yes, false memory. This was weird. When Minn-Erva released her Bron-Char laughed and picked Carol up off of the floor into a bone crushing bear hug also, he also put her back on the floor with just as much vigour as he had picked her up causing her to lose her balance and unceremoniously land on her backside. Yon-Rogg found the whole scene comical and bellowed with laughter followed closely with everyone else in the room, including Carol then Att-las smiled and offered his hand to her, helping her to her feet then yanking her into an embrace also. ”We have missed you Vers. Missions are so dull without you” he grinned and gave her a little wink causing her to giggle like a school girl. 

”Where’s Korath?” she asked. Korath was Yon-Rogg’s right hand man and went everywhere with him, it was unusual not to see him on a mission. ”He went rogue and joined with Ronan. The Supremor will fill you in when they help you with your memory blanks Vers” Yon-Rogg stated shooting down the conversation before it started. He knew the team were still smarting from Korath’s betrayal and didn’t want to pay it any mind right now. ”We have a new team member now. This is Captain Dea-Sea” Carol smiled courteously and greeted him in the correct Kree manor of the arm across the chest with a double tap as he held the rank of Captain. 

”A pleasure to meet your acquaintance Vers. I have heard much about you.” and greeted her with the same salute as she had offered. Pleased with her show of respect. He had heard that this was a rarity in Vers. 

”You do trust me don’t you Vers?” Yon-Rogg asked while holding out his hand for her to take. ”With my life” she answered and was rewarded with a glorious smile from him. He caught hold of her hand and led her out to where the Helion was docked, as they grew closer to the ship he could feel the panic rising in her once and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. ”Control it Vers. Don’t let it control you. I would never allow any harm to come to you” he admitted as he lifted her hand to his mouth kissing it tenderly. He felt the tension drain away and walked with her side by side onto the Helion to be reborn again for a third time.

* * *

”What’s taking so long? Do you think she’s done a runner?” Rocket asked jokingly, trying to cut the tension in the room. 

”Vers is many things rodent. A coward is not one of them” Minn-Erva snarled at him as the Starforce team walked into the briefing room. 

”You’re blue” Peter Parker blurted out and quickly started stammering his apologies for being rude. Tony sighed; the way this was going they were going to have an intergalactic incident on their hands. 

” You’ll have to forgive the kid, he has no filter. But then, neither do I. You are reeeally blue” ,Tony added while holding out his hand to Minn-Erva who was looking at the outstretched hand quizzically, wondering if she should just shoot this guy. 

”Terran’s shake hands to say hello” Rocket offered causing Minn-Ervas mouth to form a little oh as the gesture suddenly started to make sense, ”I didn’t mean any disrespect by my comment, but this bunch of funsters looked like they were going to burst into tears in any second. Had to try and put a smile on their faces, ya know?” Minn-Erva nodded as she accepted Rockets apology and took hold of Tony’s hand and shook it forcefully. 

”That’s a hell of a grip you have their lady” Tony laughed while trying to breathe life back into his hand. ”Sorry. I forget that a Terran’s biology is so very different to ours. I did not break it I hope” Minn-Erva smiled sympathetically and was relieved when Tony answered ”No No. Everything’s cool” he grinned and gestured for the Kree to take a seat. ”So where is Carol and your Commander?” Tony asked. He was still feeling very protective of the avenger Warbird. From what Carol had told him of the Kree he should have shot the lot of them on sight but Fury had threatened him with being marooned on Titan again if he stepped out of line.

”Yon-Rogg has taken her to speak with the Kree A.I. he reckons it can deprogram her and I reckon it’s worth a try” Fury explained ”What do you mean, deprogram?” This whole situation was starting to make Tony very nervous and Fury picked up on this. ”Her memories and my memories don’t jive. Hers are wrong. She actually believed she spoke to her old friend Maria Rambeau this morning and we all know that she was killed back in ‘96” Fury elaborated. This deprogramming had to work. They needed Carol firing on all cylinders’ when they went up against the Skrull. 

”Yon? What happened to Monica?” Carol hadn’t thought of it until now and she was mentally kicking herself for that one. She was her Godmother after all. ”She resides on Hala now. I, well I took her in as my own," he explained and saw a shocked, but amused grin on her face ”So Commander Yon-Rogg is a daddy now” she teased, drawing another beautiful smile from him. ” I need to tell you though, she did have a little accident on board Mar-Vells cruiser not unlike your own and she told me to tell you that she took a leaf out of your book and took Fury at his word. She says she did learn to glow like Aunty Carol” Carol looked at him in shock”We call her Photon. We figured if you can use silly code names then so can we” he grinned. ”Take your place on the Communion tile if you will” Yon-Rogg motioned towards the hexagonal shaped tile that stood in the middle of the Supremor’s room. After another reassuring squeeze of her hand Carol stood in the middle of the tile and let the tendrils creep and wrap around her, it took every bit of strength she could muster within her not to fight them away. 

”Welcome Vers. I wish we could talk about what happened the last time we met first, but your team awaits your presence. So I will begin to remove the wall that blocks your memories and we will talk in length a little later if that is alright.” Carol was crying, she was looking at Maria. She felt as though she had just been stabbed in the heart, but managed to agree with the Supremor’s request. ”Now, let us begin” 

Yon-Rogg watched the communion. Usually this was taboo but the Supreme Intelligence had requested his presence just in case assistance was required. He watched as tears streamed down Vers face, but she didn’t look like she was in physical pain, emotional maybe? That was to be expected in these circumstances. Slowly Carol started to see things differently. She saw Talos laugh as they were thrown in the brig. He had somehow managed to block her powers and lorded that over her. She saw Maria fall at the hands of Talos and remembered promising to raise Lieutenant trouble. She remembered getting dragged away from Maria’s body and Yon-Rogg saving Fury just before she was dragged into the mind miner room and the door barricaded. Then her mind went blank. ”This was when they rendered you unconscious and placed you into that infernal machine.” The Supremor informed her solemnly. ”I have removed all the mental blocks that have been built up within you. Your memories will start to return slowly, but they will return Vers. Just stay close to Yon-Rogg and your team just in case you have a flashback at an inappropriate time.” they explained, ” Oh, and Welcome home Vers” Maria smiled and Carol thanked her or rather them for their assistance and gave her apologies for the trouble she had caused over the years, ”Pay it no mind child. Unfortunately for you, you had to learn the hard way how dangerous the Skrull can be” they smiled ruefully and gave their goodbyes, Carol then watched as her friends face faded away from view to be replaced by a worried Yon-Rogg. 

Vers smiled and ran into him arms after the tendrils had retracted. He returned the embrace with pleasure but was totally shocked when Vers kissed him like he was the air she needed to breathe. ”Vers are you asking me to be you mate?” he looked at her through hooded eyelids which made Carol weak in the knees, ”Would you like me too?” she asked in the sultriest voice she could muster. Yon-Rogg grinned mischievously and quite literally swept her off of her feet. She landed on the floor in a most unladylike position but before she could counter strike he pounced on her. 

Vers lay there in shock as Yon-Rogg straddled her looking deep into her eyes. ”Yes Vers, I would like you to” he answered as he kissed her with all the passion that had been bottled up inside for so long. ”Yon, we really should get back to the others” she gasped when he eventually came up for air. ”They can wait” was all he said as he started to peel her clothes from her. ”I mean, they’ve waited this long haven’t they” and whom was she to argue? They could wait a little longer, she however, could not. 

* * *

When Carol and Yon-Rogg entered the conference room the room fell into a deathly silence, ”Well?” Fury asked impatiently causing Yon-Rogg to raise an eyebrow in amusement. Patience was not Fury’s strong point it would seem. ”The barriers have been removed but her memories will take time to return fully.” Yon-Rogg reported as he and Carol took their seats at the table. Carol was just about to elaborate on what she could share with the team when a claxon started to sound and a screen in the room flickered to life showing a battle at the base of a primitive looking space ship raging between to creatures. Yon-Rogg gasped, it was Riot and Venom. This mission had just gotten a whole lot more complicated.

**Author's Note:**

> These works were supposed to be stand alone fics and drabbles but this one is begging for a bit more, so lets see where the story takes us.
> 
> Please be honest. Let me know what you think. As usual it's stupid o'clock in the morning so please forgive any spelling mistakes.


End file.
